


If You See Her

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cliffhanger, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's a sad fic okay :'(, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert team up to search for a missing Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I need to stop writing fics after each episode of Emmerdale. It's not my fault the writers miss great opportunities for Robron ;) anyway, this is another quick fic I wrote after yesterday's episode (18/08/2016). I know the storyline is based entirely on Belle's mental health illness and should have nothing to do with Robron's relationship but this idea would not leave my head!! I hope y'all enjoy it...it's a sad one, so maybe not! Apologises for any mistakes! x
> 
> *triggers - mentions of aaron's self destruction and mental health in general

Aaron sighed in frustration when his mum didn't pick up her phone for the third time.

Robert watched him, mentally kicking himself when he knew his constant chatter about Lachlan wasn't helping Aaron at all.

"I'm sure she'll call you as soon as she can, Aaron. Stop worrying, okay?" He mumbled lowly to him as the pub had begun to fill up with punters.

Aaron nodded and sighed again, locking his phone.

"I can't help but worry, Robert. You heard her when she ran in here looking for Jermaine. Belle’s obviously not well again...” He paused, looking at Robert.

“I know what’s it's like to have bad thoughts, Robert. What it's like to have a voice in your head telling you what to do all the time. What it's like to hate yourself because you've listened to that voice and did what it tells you to do. I know what it's like to lie to the people who love you, day in, day out. I have scars to remind me every day..." He explained, quietly.

They spotted Marlon trying to call someone, probably a Dingle again on the pub's telephone.

Robert gently ran a hand down Aaron's back, letting it rest lightly on his waist, understanding everything Aaron just said.

The Dingles never had it easy when it came to one of them either getting into trouble or being ill. He felt sorry for the family. They've had such a tough year already.

Aaron leaned ever so slightly back onto Robert's touch, his nerves calming a little.

Marlon slammed down the phone in frustration, alarming the couple and Carly who stood at the bar, waiting to order a drink for her and Vanessa.

"Any news?" Aaron asked the split second he heard the phone slam.

Marlon looked from Carly over to Aaron and Robert, shaking his head.

Robert tightened his grip onto Aaron's waist, attempting to keep him calm.

"If you want to head up to Lisa's, I'll cover the bar. I’ll call Vic and ask her to cover for you." Robert offered, looking over to Marlon.

"I can help you if you need a hand." Carly's voice piped up which made Marlon freeze for a moment.

"Uh-" Aaron cut off Marlon by saying, "I’ll drive, Marlon.”

”Thank you.. .” He murmured to Robert, briefly touching his chest.

"Call me if-" Robert was cut off by the pub's door swinging open loudly and the sound of the clip of Chas and Charity's high heels on the floor and Cain talking on the phone, filling the pub.

Aaron froze when he saw his mum’s face first. It screamed worry.

"Mum, what's happened?" He quickly asked.

"Belle's gone missing, again. We think she slipped out the window in her room when the ambulance arrived." She explained quickly, looking back at Cain who had hung up the phone.

"The police are on their way, we need to split up and find her before something bad happens." He explained, glaring at Charity afterwards.

Charity ignored the glare, pulling off her high heels and began to speak.

"Marlon, go back up to Lisa's and tell them the police are on their way. They're gonna want information about Belle. Aaron and Robert look around the village and ask anyone you see if they have seen her. Cain, you take your car and drive around. She might be on any of those empty country roads. Chas, we're going to find out who this Ellie is. Call us if you see anything, you hear me?!" Charity's voice boomed over the pub, glancing at the people who she gave instructions.

Cain was quick to bolt out the front door as were Aaron and Robert. Marlon pulled off his hat and ran through to the back of the pub.

Chas looked at Charity in shock before she grabbed her arm.

"I'll deal with you later, Belle's more important." She whispered harshly, not caring about her recent shenanigans with Cain.

\---

"You check around the cricket pavilion and the graveyard and I'll look around here, alright?" Robert quickly instructed Aaron who had suddenly froze when he was stepped out of the pub.

Robert pulled out his phone before snapping his head up when he heard no reply or saw no movement from his boyfriend.

"Aaron, did you hear me?" He quickly asked, tapping his arm.

Aaron looked up at him, keeping his thoughts to himself. He nodded, quickly.

"Right, meet back here if you can't find her find and call me if you do, alright?" Robert asked, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before sprinting off over to David's shop.

Before Aaron knew it, his feet had taken him to cricket pavilion.

He looked all over the grass occupied area and in the shelter, calling his cousin's name.

He then asked a group of mothers and their children outside the graveyard heading towards the playground, if they saw anyone matching Belle’s description.

They had not which made Aaron suddenly pause. His stomach dropped in realisation.

"Oh, god." He whispered out loud before sprinting back to towards the pub, his phone in his hand ready to call Robert.

He had Robert's name up in his phone screen when he heard steps running towards him.

"Any sign of her?" Robert was little breathless but he looked determined to search again.

Aaron shook his head, glancing over and around his shoulders quickly.

"Where's your car?" He asked, patting Robert's jacket and jean pockets for his keys.

Robert watched the man frantically search for something in his pockets.

"Just over there...why? Are you alright? Do you know where Belle is?" Aaron ignored the questions and grabbed his arm, pulling him to towards the car.

"C'mon, Robert!" He exclaimed when his boyfriend began to tug back his arm from his grip and tried to stop him from walking ahead.

He ran in front of Aaron, pushing his hands against his chest so he would stop walking.

"Aaron, what's happened? What's wrong?" He asked, eyes scanning all over his face for something to explain why he was dragging him to the car and acting very worked up.

Aaron took a few quick breaths to steady his breathing before looking up to Robert.

Then the older man saw his boyfriend’s eyes; they were full of genuine worry and almost fear.

Why was Aaron so scared all of a sudden?

"A-Aaron, what's wrong?" He asked again, his heart rate speeding up when Aaron covered his mouth as if a very bad thought came upon him.

"W-We need to go there, Robert. We need to go n-now before it's too late." Aaron shakily stuttered the words out, trying to push past him.

Robert blinked confusedly at him, holding him tighter.

"Aaron, you’re not making sense. Where do we need to go?" He whispered, not wanting to frighten the man more.

Aaron met Robert's eyes again and his breath caught in his throat.

"The quarry."

Robert's jaw slackened when he heard the two almost inaudible words.

"Get in and have 999 dialled out." He quickly said, rushing the shaking man over towards the passenger door before he sat in himself and sped off, the dust of the village road rising up behind his car wheels.

\---

The minute Robert slowed down the car, Aaron bolted out, leaving the door open. He ran towards the cliff-like drop, yelling for his cousin.

Robert turned off the engine and quickly jumped out of the car after his boyfriend.

"Aaron, be careful!" He called out to the younger lad, ignoring the dark flashbacks of the last time he was here with his brother and Aaron.

He shook his head and started looked behind and around the car for Belle.

Aaron tried to looking over the cliff, holding onto a large rock which sat on the edge to steady his position. He called out for Belle again, chorusing Robert's calls for the same girl.

Robert kept one eye on his boyfriend as he searched behind the all junk which was dumped at the quarry.

Just then, a black piece of clothing caught his eye. It was thrown behind an old, big tractor wheel.

Robert swallowed a sudden lump in his throat, clutching to his phone way too tightly. He could hear Aaron still calling for Belle behind him.

He dragged his legs over to the piece of clothing and he froze when he saw it was a leather jacket.

The image of Aaron and his family’s faces, especially Zak and Lisa’s when he showed them what he had found flashed before his eyes, making him nauseous.

He slowly bent down to pick it up and he noticed it had a ripped left sleeve and had mud stains all over the front.

Robert swallowed deeply again and he took a quick sniff of the jacket.

A strong scent of perfume hit his nostrils. Whoever wore it had sprayed perfume on them with this jacket no earlier than a day ago.

His heart sank and turned to where Aaron was. He was faced the other way, standing on his toes to help him see further across the quarry.

"A-Aaron." The man's name came out softly and with the harsh wind blowing around them, Aaron didn't hear his boyfriend call.

Robert took a deep breath, calling louder.

"Aaron!"

Aaron quickly turned to when he heard his name and he became paralysed with shock when he saw Robert holding a familiar looking leather jacket.

"Oh god, n-no." His voice broke and he covered his mouth, looking around him hoping to see the teenager to walk up to them, unharmed.

Robert began walked over to Aaron.

"Don't panic, Aaron. We don't know anything, yet. She could have easily lost it or taken if off." Robert pointed out, holding up the ripped sleeve.

Aaron didn’t reply but he reached out to get hold it.

"Rob-" A lump in his throat had formed and if he spoke anymore, he wouldn't be able to control his emotions.

"No, Aaron. Don't think about it. I'm going to call your mum, she'll let the police know and they'll take it from there, okay?" Robert opened his contact list, pressing on Chas' number.

He glanced back up to Aaron, who was very close to tears. 

He pressed the phone to his right ear and while waiting for Chas to pick up, he wrapped his free arm around Aaron, pulling the motionless man to his chest.

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it, okay? Like a family. We'll deal with it together." He promised, closing his eyes tightly when he heard Chas' voice in his ear.


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert arrive at Lisa's to give Belle's family her jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two guys ! Can you believe Lachlan found Belle's muddy jacket in last night's episode??? Emmerdale copying my fic, how dare they! :O lol, anyway thank you all for the comments/kudos in part one. I love hearing you guys' thoughts! Hope you all enjoy part two! 
> 
> **Triggers: mentions of Aaron's self-harm & attempted suicide and mental health issues in general.

"Yeah, see you in a bit." Robert hung up his phone, looking at Aaron again.

"Your mum and Cain are gone up to Lisa's to tell the police, we need to follow them and give the police that. It's evidence." Robert quickly explained and stood back from his embrace with Aaron to shove his phone into his pocket.

Aaron didn't reply but Robert could see his knuckles turning white from how tight he was clutching the jacket.

"Aaron?" He softly asked.

They stood silently, only the harsh wind gushing around them, messing up Robert’s hair.

Aaron felt a small tear escape his eye and slip down his pink cheek.

"We've been here before, R-Robert. It's so easy to go over the e-edge."

The shake in his voice was back and he used his head to gesture towards the steep drop near them.

Robert glanced over to the cliff feature and then back to Aaron, his nose and ears turning pink with the cold.

"We don't know anything. The police are going to come here and search more thoroughly...we've done all we can, Aaron."

Robert placed a hand on each of Aaron’s biceps, attempting to comfort him.

Aaron left out a soft sob, nodding to himself.

"I know..." He paused, looking at the jacket.

"Z-Zak and L-Lisa..." He managed to say before Robert drew his boyfriend back into his chest, his hand cupping the back of his neck.

He let the man cry quietly onto him before speaking up.

"Yes, they're going to be absolutely heartbroken, Aaron. They're going to be tearing their hair out with worry. They won’t be able to eat or sleep. They’ll lash out at everyone. Any sort of hope won't last. All they want is to find their daughter safe and sound. It’s what everyone wants...” He whispered, ignoring again the flashbacks of Aaron hurting himself, running off and not telling anyone where he was going or when he’ll be back.

‘I know how it feels’, he thought to himself.

Robert had never felt such extreme worry in his life until he found out about the bad, dark place Aaron had got himself into and he'll never feel that amount of worry again he did for Aaron for anyone else.

He felt Aaron nod against his shoulder and he heard a soft sniffle.

"C'mon, they'll be waiting for us." He whispered, pressing a long kiss to Aaron's hair and walking him back to the car.

\---

When Aaron and Robert entered Lisa's cottage, the whole room fell silent.

What the couple heard stood outside the front door; Lisa's crying, Chas and Joanie's efforts to comfort the upset mother, Cain's angry questions and complaints towards the police officers and Zak's giving out to Jermaine all had stopped instantly.

Even poor Alfie’s whining stopped completely.

"Aaron, love..." Chas was first to speak as she noticed her son’s presence.

'He has definitely being crying', she thought.

He looked deeply upset; his eyes were puffy, his face was flushed in parts and mouth was in a frown.

At high speed, Chas stood up from the couch to hug her son but when she saw what he was holding she stopped on her tracks.

"Oh, god no..." Lisa's voice was second to be heard when she saw the very familiar leather jacket.

A squeeze to his waist from Robert encouraged him to give the jacket to Lisa.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lis." He whispered, stepping closer to woman who had her hand over her mouth and a tissue in her other hand.

Robert looked around the room to find Jermaine leaning over the sink who was unable to look at what Aaron was handing Lisa, probably feeling incredibly nauseous.

Chas' face had not a single emotion to it as she was watched the exchange between her son and Lisa.

Cain was quickly beside Zak with a comforting hand on his arm and shoulder.

There were also two police officers sitting at the table.

"Is that what was found?" The female officer asked, standing up.

Robert glanced at Aaron who made no attempts to reply to her since handing Lisa Belle's jacket was a more important task.

Robert saw Cain and Chas look at him for a reply.

He shifted, uncomfortably from foot to foot and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets before looking at the officer who asked the question.

"Uh, yeah... I found it on the ground of the path into the quarry, behind an old tractor wheel." He described where he found it slowly to the police officer because he had noticed the other officer was quickly jotting down notes.

The female officer nodded, thankful of the descriptive information.

"And there was no sign of Belle anywhere around that area?" She continued, softly.

Robert was about to reply when Aaron decided to instead.

"No.” He coughed to clear his hoarse throat.

“No sign." He muttered loudly, not looking at the officer.

There wasn't any sign of human life out there never mind of a seventeen year old girl.

Robert nodded his head once to confirm Aaron's answer and looked down to the ground, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Suddenly, Jermaine's voice boomed through the room.

"Is that all?!" He asked, loudly.

He shoved past Cain and Zak, staring at Aaron and Robert but mainly at Robert for some reason.

Robert looked up, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He didn't reply as he didn't really know what to say.

"Sir, we’re sending out more officers to block off the area and the search team will begin their search there as soon as they can." The male officer spoke up after saying something into the radio device on his jacket.

All the Dingles turned towards Jermaine's sudden outburst.

"We're going to do our absolute best, we'll let you know-" The female officer was cut off by Jermaine.

"Let us know what, eh? That more of her clothing was found in the area? That her body was found at the end of the cliff? You've got it wrong! She wouldn't do that that her family!”

"Oi! Pack it in!" Cain shouted at Jermaine, coming up beside him.

Lisa began to sob into her tissue again, letting the male police officer put the jacket into an evidence bag.

Jermaine shook his head, his face full of fury.

"No!" He spoke louder. He pointed to Aaron and Robert.

"How did you two know to look there, anyway? Did she tell you she was going there? Do you know something that you're not telling us?"

Everyone's eyes widened with the shock at hearing his awful questions.

“Sir, I think you should calm down.” The female officer spoke again.

Cain and Aaron saw red while Robert stood in complete shock and disgust.

"Say one more word and you'll never speak again." Cain pushed Jermaine towards the kitchen, his index finger pointing threateningly at the doctor.

"It doesn't matter why they knew to look there; they found her jacket which is better than finding nothing at all!" Joanie piped up and everyone glanced at her, thinking the same thing.

That was the best thing she had said in months.

Jermaine was about to answer back when Aaron spoke up.

"You really wanna know how I know about that place? And why I thought Belle could be there?" He asked in dangerously low voice.

He began walking towards Cain and the doctor.

The male police officer moved to stand beside Chas, ready to intervene if he had to

Robert reached out towards his boyfriend, placing a hand on his arm and whispering, "Aaron, you don't have to." to him but the younger man continued walking.

"Do ya?" He shouted at the taller man.

Jermaine nodded, determined to put up a fight.

“Yeah, I do!”

Cain held back the doctor with a strong hand, glancing back over his shoulder to take a look at his nephew.

His eyes had started to water up and he was bearing his teeth meaning whatever he was about to say was killing him to even think about it never mind say it.

"I knew about that place because I-I was there before!" His voice broke, pointing to himself.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he heard his mum's high heels slowly on the floor coming around the couch towards them.

Aaron angrily wiped a stray tear.

"I know of that place because when everyone hates you because they’ve just found out you've being lying about something for months and facing everyone and the truth is the last thing you want to do so you go to a place where you can end _everything_." He whispered out the last word to emphasise it.

“Like Belle could be doing right now...” He quietly added, standing back from the shocked doctor and he forced his mind to not picture how his mother was now after his confession.

He turned to Lisa instead.

"It was the last place I wanted to look, Lisa. I was hoping there wouldn't be any sign of her there but..." He trailed off, his flow of tears matching Lisa's.

She nodded and reached out to squeeze his hand, unable to speak.

Robert has his mouth open, still in shock fro Aaron's confession but he felt immensely proud of him.

"Call us if you get any news or if you need us." Aaron said to Cain, ignoring Jermaine trying to get his attention – probably to apologise.

The younger lad turned to face Robert, walking over towards him.

Robert instantly placed a hand on his back, giving a glance around the silent room again before opening the door for Aaron.

Once they were out, Cain pushed Jermaine away from him and walked over to his sister.

"I hope you’re satisfied, now." He grunted back at the man, holding a close-to-tears Chas in his arms.

"We'll talk to him later sis, okay?" Cain whispered to her, sighing in relief when he felt his sister nod against him. Aaron quickly walked over to Robert's car, wiping away the last of his tears with his jumper sleeve.

Robert sighed to himself, his heart sinking at the sight of Aaron.

He was about to walk over to the man and embrace him but the two police officers walked out of the house and over to their car and Aaron was already in the car.

Robert sighed again, climbing into the car with Aaron.

When they pulled up outside the pub, none of them moved to get out of the car.

Robert looked over to Aaron, wishing he could see his face.

"Aaron." He tried, reaching over to touch his arm.

The man flinched and Robert quickly withdrew his hand.

"I'm fine." Aaron glanced at him briefly before turning back to look out the window, pulling the sleeves of his jumper over his hands.

Robert bit his lip before stepping out of the car, walking over to Aaron's side and opening his door.

"C'mon, we're going for a walk."

\---

They ended up on the bridge where they hugged months ago after Gordon's plea hearing.

Both men hadn't spoken once but when Aaron stopped to lean against the bridge railing, Robert got the chance to ask if he was okay.

Aaron sighed softly, looking down at the water.

"Right now...not really but I will be." He replied truthfully, with a nod.

Robert replaced a hand on his waist again, pleased that Aaron told him the truth.

“Aaron, what you did back there...” He paused, trying to find the correct words.

“...was so brave. Only someone with a lot of strength and a pair of balls could do that.” He commented, making them both laugh briefly at Robert’s choice of words.

“I’m so proud of you.” Robert whispered, stepping as close as he could to the man.

Aaron looked at Robert, his whole body drained from the day.

“I’m just sick of everyone treating people who are ill like we don’t know anything and we only do mad things for attention. We don’t. We can’t help that those voices in our heads tell us what to do. It’s not our fault. We never want to hurt anyone on purpose, especially not the people we love and who love us.” He explained with his tone angry and frustrated to begin with but he ended his speech softly and more quietly.

Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron’s shoulder and pulled him close to his side.

“I know. I know. C’mere.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to his hair.

Aaron sighed when he rested against Robert.

“I know it’s hard to understand people like me and Belle...but arguing and blaming each other won’t help anyone.” He explained more, turning so he was snuggled against Robert’s chest.

“Yeah, I know.” Robert sighed, his head already hurting from just thinking of what the Dingles will do next.

They stood on the bridge in each other’s arms for another few peaceful moments when Aaron’s phone buzzed with a new text message.

They pulled apart quickly and Aaron dug into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He opened the one new text from his mum.

‘ _Moira found Belle in an empty barn up on the farm. We’re taking her to hospital now. Hope you’re okay x_ ’

Aaron read out the text, not believing what he was reading.

Robert’s shoulders relaxed and he left out a breath of relief.

“Oh, thank god. That’s good news.” He said, pulling the man in for another hug.

For the first time that day, a small smile grew on Aaron’s lips.

“It’s the best news.” He whispered, closing his eyes tightly as he returned Robert’s hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have written a better ending but I needed to wrap it up! Sorry I didn't include Chas & Cain's chat with Aaron!! Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed part two! - would love to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> you all have my sincere apologises about the cliffhanger...please comment/leave kudos if you enjoyed it! x
> 
> UPDATE: part 2 is being written!


End file.
